dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball NG: Episode 22 - Last Breath
Last time on Dragon ball NG, things seemed bleak when Izel fired a Death Ball which was huge and Kaizen along with Sha and the rest of the gang tried to block it so it wouldn't destroy New Namek or them but Cargo interfered. Cargo's fear of Frieza's race was over and he faced him off. Just when the battle had began Izel's father Storm came knocking Cargo out. Kaizen and the others look to fight Storm and Izel but will they finally end the madness and Invasion of Izel? Find out on today's Dragonball NG. Dragon Ball NG: Episode 22 - Last Breath Kaizen:"Izel! Storm!" He walked toward them. Sha, Ralick, Austin, Kuma, and Forest walked with him. Izel:"Ah,yes. You all survived thanks to your Namekian friend here." He picked him up carrying him on his shoulders throwing hijm at Kaizen assuming he'd catch him. Kaizen did catch him. Sha:"?! C-Cargo!" Kaizen:"Here,Sha,take him on the ship...take him to Earth. Sha:"M-Me? But I-" Kaizen:"Look Sha you can do this!" He gave Cargo to Sha as he carried Cargo on his shoulders. Ralick:"I'm sure you can do it little buddy." Forest:"You have the heart,Sha." Kuma:"Our faith is within you." Sha:"Hm...fine." He smiled knowing he could do it. He flew Cargo to the spaceship. Izel:"Enough of this love fest,I'll put an end to you all and this planet! Storm:"I'll call the sons." He used his space phone, a highly upgraded device that could call his ships and his allies. Storm:"Icey, Tokage, Frost, Frozer. Appear now."He called them on his space phone. The made their arrival as they actually used Instant Transmission. Frozer:"Why have you called us here,Storm?" He looked angry. Kuma:"More of Frieza's race." Frost:"Hm, so these are the ones who killed brother?" Kaizen:"Brother....so that would make you..." Frost:"Frieza's second son,yes." Kaizen went Super Saiyan 2. Kaizen:"Your going down just like he did." Kaizen went right toward him instantly teleporting punching him knocking him down. Ralick:"Woah, Kai!" Goku:"I'll eat one of these..." He ate a Senzu Bean restoring his energy. He got up going SSJ4."I'm oh so ready." Frozer ran at Goku with a Sauza Blade. Goku punched him in the stomach making him regurgitate blood dying. Icey:"W-What?" Kaizen used a Instant Kamehameha behind him. "Full Power!" Storm:"Impossible...." He used a Death Beam which was smack back at him by Austin with one finger going straight through his chest. Izel:"I did once.... I'll do it once more!!!" He looked to destroy the planet again but this time with a Supernova. Goku used a Kamehameha x20 on Frost but he fought back using a Death Ball to create a Beam Struggle. Kuma went to help Goku. Ki Blast on Frost killing him instantly. Izel had fired the Supernova but Kaizen was strong as he and the others used Kamehamehas. Goku:"Thanks,friend." He shook hands with Kuma. Goku and Kuma went to join Kaizen and the others so they could fend off the Supernova. Kuma used an energy ball. Kuma:"Heated Passion Flare!" He fired a ball which engulfed into flames because of speed. The struggle continued as Goku helped. Goku:"This is the only way...if I use this and he doesn't die...it's over." Goku:"Dragon FIST!" He charged at Izel. The Namekians came out of their houses looking at the danger but they had seen warriors as they had then smiled. Goku went throught the Supernova to get to Izel. Izel:"W-What!?" Goku punched through Izel as Izel's body was ripping apart. Goku:"Grr...NOW,DO IT NOW!" Kaizen and the others overwhelmed the Supernova with their own blasts as the menace Izel was destroyed.. Kaizen and the other Super Saiyans powered down landing. Austin:"Where's Goku??" Goku:" Up here." They all looked up as Goku was in one piece and actually wasn't damaged. Talick:"But..how?" Goku:"Before I attacked, I covered myself with a barrier." They all laughed in relief. Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport everyone back to Earth. * Finally,back on Earth* Goku and the New Z-Fighters all go to the Z-Arena Base while Vegeta smirks standing right at the door leaning on it. Yoi and Surge were all outside also Kaito and Sarah were there. Conclusion And so, Kaizen and Goku overcome so much and save Namek. They live their lives out with happiness while they can. (End of Season 1) Category:NG Series episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction